


Якорь

by Gagarka



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, UST, inspired by s2e2
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gagarka/pseuds/Gagarka
Summary: Мы сойдём с ума вместе.





	Якорь

Лучший друг. Кто-то может назвать так человека, с которым знаком всего неделю. Кто-то — только после нескольких лет. Кто-то — вообще никогда. Но лучшие друзья Уилла рисковали жизнями вместе с ним, готовые умереть друг за друга.  
И всё же…  
Только Майк был готов жить и сойти с ума вместе с ним.  
  
Это было их обещание. Обещание из того паршивого времени. Паршивого настолько, что иногда Уиллу хотелось снова исчезнуть. Или чтобы исчезло всё вокруг.  
И пускай кто-то может назвать это обещание шуткой, простым жестом поддержки. Пусть. Это неважно, потому что те несколько слов стали для Уилла якорем, который удерживал его в любой шторм, не давал сорваться и захлебнуться в тёмной глубине.  
  
Теперь же нет нужды в якорях — цунами прошло. И когда все надеются, что навсегда, — они, те, что видели саму суть этой катастрофы, — они знают точно. Жизнь в Хокинсе стала такой, какой должна быть в подобном захолустье.  
Нет больше видений, «провалов», даже страшные сны успели потускнеть и теперь напоминают о себе лишь изредка. У Уилла уже как год есть водительские права, хотя он всё равно предпочитает велик. Мама и Джонатан уже не трясутся над ним, как над хрустальной статуэткой, и не смотрят подозрительно, стоит Уиллу задержаться взглядом на одной точке, задумавшись. Люди вокруг если и называют зомби-боем, то больше по старой памяти и совсем не желая обидеть.  
  
Выражаясь коротко — всё хорошо и пристойно до зубовного скрежета.  
  
Всё, кроме Майка. И Уилл до недавнего времени сам не понимал, почему.  
Хорошо, ладно. Он сам себе врал, делая вид, что не догадался, что не понял, насколько сильно влип. Делал вид, что эта тяга и желание чего-то определённо иного — ерунда.  
Глупо. От себя не убежишь.  
  
Уилл и не пытается уже. Просто сидит в углу со стаканчиком пунша. Вокруг гремит музыка, едва заглушая рокот пары десятков глоток; диско-шар, повсюду разбрызгивающий осколки света, беспрестанно движущаяся, но остающаяся на месте толпа подростков. И из всей этой массы Уилл видит только Майка. Губы Уилла складываются в улыбку каждый раз, когда он видит удлинённый маллет на голове Майка, который, к слову, ему совершенно не идёт, но Уиллу всё равно нравится. Сейчас, однако, даже маллет не спасает — какая-то незнакомая девчонка прижимается к Майку, что-то шепча ему, касаясь губами уха. А Майк… Майк вовсе не против. Он кладёт руку на талию пошатнувшейся девчонке, она, видимо, принимая это за приглашение, хватается за шею Майка и снова шепчет. Уилл чувствует, как всё туже затягивается канат его якоря, сдавливая грудь. Он всё понимает и может, наступив на горло своей гордости, признать, что девчонка симпатичная. Он может это пережить, но Майк, он улыбается. Он наклоняется и тоже шепчет в самое ухо девчонки.  
  
И они уходят в сторону лестницы на второй этаж.  
  
Уилл не дурак, и он не хочет, не может просто сидеть, не может ничего не делать. Он вскакивает с кресла, покачнувшись, и идёт наперерез. Сейчас у него нет плана, нет даже связных мыслей, кроме «не дать им уйти, не дать уйти с ней  _ему_ ».  
  
— Нам надо поговорить! — Уилл выскакивает перед ними, занимая нижнюю ступеньку.  
  
Он тяжело дышит. Не от того, что торопился — просто канат не оставляет места для вдоха. Уилл знает, что Майк послушает его, выйдет с ним на улицу, потому что они  _лучшие друзья_.  
  
И они выходят. На заднем дворе пусто — до него ещё не добрались первые перебравшие. Музыка не так бьёт по ушам, а вместо диско-шара — августовское небо и прохладный сладковатый воздух.  
  
— Что-то случилось? — от его осторожного вопроса Уилл вздрагивает всем телом и резко разворачивается.  
  
Горло сдавливает, и он не может выдавить ни слова, даже выдохнуть удаётся с трудом. Майк смотрит на него хмуро, но в глазах читается растерянность. Уилл сжимает кулаки и шагает к нему.  
  
— Ч-т…  
  
Он не заканчивает, потому что Уилл целует его.  
  
О Господи! Он и правда это делает. Прижимается своими губами к губам Майка. Они, оказывается, такие же мягкие, какими кажутся. Майк судорожно выдыхает, и Уилл чувствует тепло. Он даже не думает, его руки сами тянутся к шее Майка.  
  
Всё заканчивается резко.  
  
Майк отталкивает его от себя. Смотрит потрясённо, шокированно. Неверяще дотрагивается пальцами до своих губ, потом смотрит, словно надеется увидеть кровь. Нет, Уилл его не кусал, но выражение лица у Майка точно такое же, как в тот раз, когда они подрались с приезжими мальчишками, и Майку разбили верхнюю губу.  
  
Это ответ — Уилл знает. Глупо было надеяться.  
  
— Какого хрена, Уилл, — совершенно не угрожающе спрашивает Майк.  
  
Уилл отчётливо слышит в его голосе просьбу: «скажи, что это какая-то запредельно идиотская шутка, пожалуйста».  
  
— Ты же обещал, что мы сойдём с ума вместе. — Удивительно обычный голос, думает Уилл и пожимает плечами.  
  
— Я… я не…  
  
Майк выглядит потерянным и расстроенным. Уилл чувствует вину за это. Он глубоко вдыхает сладковатый ветерок, зная, что завтра ему будет  _невыносимо_.  
  
— Я понимаю. Прости.  
  
Он проходит мимо на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но Майк всё равно едва заметно вздрагивает и не спускает с него глаз. Уилл же на него не смотрит совсем, уже чувствуя, как жжёт глаза, как подкатывает к горлу тошнота и горечь, — он знает, что это конец.


End file.
